Talk:Elesis
Naver Blog Character File #01 - Elesis Naver Blog recently posted Elesis's character profile. I can't translate most of it other than the statistical data, so I'll leave this here for someone who can. 출처 파일 #01 엘리시스(Elesis Sieghart)|작성자 코그 엘리시스(Elesis Sieghart) 나이: 17세 출신: '카나반 '신장: 162cm 혈액형: 'O형 '생일: '8월 5일(사자자리) '취미: 검 수련 좋아하는 것: '힘든 전투, 목욕 '싫어하는 것: '쉬운 전투 '약점: '드레스, 유령 한동안 혼란기에 빠졌던 "지크하트" 가문을 일으킨 "엘스커드 지크하트"의 첫째 딸. 가문 최초의 여자 계승자. 스스로 강해지려 하고, 남자쳐럼 행동하려고 하는 경향이 있다. 행방불명된 아버지의 행방을 찾기 위해 수 년 째 동분서주 하는 중. 명쾌한 성격과 뜨거운 열정, 용맹함을 가진 사자자리. 평상시에는 밝지만 혼자 있을때는 쓸쓸함을 많이 느낀다. 최근 지크하트의 푼수 짓 때문에 피곤함이 극에 달했다. 어찌됐건 뒤끝이 없는 성격이기에, 고민거리가 있거나 머리가 복잡할 때는 검 수련으로 머리를 식히곤 한다. The light fades at 11:06, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Elesis Q&A '출처 엘리시스, 리르, 아르메 Q &A|작성자 코그 1. 에르나시스와 이름이 비슷한 것은 우연인가요? 여신 에르나시스의 운명을 타고난 아이라고 적혀있는데 엘리시스도 린이 여신 아그네시아의 환생인 것 처럼 여신 에르나시스의 환생인 건가요? 그리고 엘리시스 자신이 여신 에르나시스와 관련된 인물이라는 걸 자각하고 있는지, 무슨 관계인지 궁금합니다. - 엘리시스의 이름은 아버지가 전설로 내려오는 여신 에르나시스의 이름을 따서 지었습니다 2. 개인적으로 보기에는 엘리시스는 남자처럼 행동한다기보다는 리더처럼 행동한다고 보이는데 진짜 설정은 남자 같은 건지, 리더같이 행동 하는건지 궁금합니다. - 스스로 어린 나이에 가문 최초의 여자단장이었던 만큼, 남들보다 배로 노력하고 열심히 해야했고 아버지까지 행방불명이 되면서 스스로가 더 강해지지 않으면 안되었습니다. 또한 그랜드체이스의 리더까지 맡으면서 팀원들을 잘 이끌기 위해 더 앞장서고 솔선수범하는 모습을 보이고 있는데 이러한 모습이 리더처럼 행동하는 것으로 보인게 아닐까 합니다. 3. 엘리시스는 사관 학교를 다녔나요? (어떻게 군인/검사가 되었나요.) - 엘리시스는 사관학교를 다니지 않았습니다. 붉은 기사단에서 태어나 어릴 적부터 검사로서 훈련을 받았습니다. 4. 목욕을 좋아한다고 했는데 어떤 입욕제를 좋아하는지 궁금합니다. - 아마도 상징색인 붉은 색 장미향 5. 좋아하는 음식이나 색깔, 옷, 액세서리 취향들을 알고 싶습니다. - 체력을 보강해주는 고기요리, 좋아하는 옷, 색은 붉은 색. 능력치 높은(?) 액세서리 6. 붉은 기사단 맴버들과의 관계도를 알려주세요. (ex : 제라드) - 엘리시스가 부재중인 현재 단장대리를 맡고 있는 제라드와는 어릴적부터 라이벌 관계였으나 지금은 충실한 조력자이고, 붉은 기사단의 무기를 담당하는 대장장이 라츠의 아들 아서는 엘리시스에게 첫번째 검을 만들어 주었던 절친한 친구 7. 이그니스 산맥에서 제로를 봤을 때 왜 추격하지 않았나요? 사실 엘리시스는 아버지를 찾기 위해서 그랜드체이스 일행에 가담한 것이지 정말 순수하게 세계를 구하겠다라는 컨셉이 아니였을 뿐더러 이그니스 산맥에서 아버지의 행방을 찾을 수 있는 유일한 단서였던 제로를 놔두고 이그니스를 찾으러 간 스토리가 이해가 가지 않습니다 - 모험의 목적이 아버지를 찾기위한 것도 있지만 언제 몬스터가 출몰할지 모르는 상황에서 자신만의 목적을 위해서 팀을 떠나 제로를 쫓을 수는 없었던 것 같습니다 The light fades at 12:08, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Names I don't feel like spamming this on Lire's and Arme's pages as well, but this concerns all three of them. Elesis, Lire and Arme are not properly named. Elesis and Lire are names that do not exist in reality. You can argue that it's fiction, it's allowed to do that. But the trivia bingo says they're European names. Which means they're supposed to be real. "Arme" is a real name of Germanic origin. It means "Army Man" and another variant from other languages is "Armand." It is exclusively a masculine name. A girl should not have this name. "Elesis" was spelled to be pronounced as "el-lee-sis" in Korean. Given that, there are similar names. Elese, Elisha, Eloise, Elsa, Elsha, Elsia and Elsie are all valid spellings of similar-sounding names. "Elese" sounds most likely. "Elese" is an alternate spelling of "Elise." Its usage is German, Scandinavian, Dutch and English. While that sounds convincing enough, it's still a fake derivative of a real name while it was stated that her name came from a "real world continent." There is also "Alesis," though it's pronounced differently. It's also a Dutch, English, German, Hungarian and Slavic form of the Greek name "Alexander." Both of those are exclusively masculine names. "Lire" was spelled to be pronounced as "leer" in Korean. Given that, it can't be explained as us translating "Lyre" incorrectly. (Which is actually a unisex name.) They were one letter off. Lir is a real name, pronounced as "leer." It means "The Sea," and in mythology, it is the name of the God of the sea. It is also an exclusively masculine name. It could be explained away as KoG just not knowing what they're doing. They might have meant "Elese" and "Lyre" and just didn't know how they were pronounced. But what about "Arme?" That name breaks that explanation. So I find more comfort in the explanation that KoG just thought those names sounded cool and NAGC decided on its own to declare their names as real because THEY didn't know what they were doing. TL;DR THE GUYS WHO COME UP WITH THE BINGO TRIVIA QUESTIONS NEED TO BE FIRED. Vorbei 13:43, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Um. Oops. Um crap I am so inexperienced with wikia crap that I have no idea how to fix whatever I think I broke. And after running my mouth off up there, too. SORRY I'S A NUB. Vorbei I am a newbie in this stuff too , but , it`s KOG`s right to name their character however they want. Other server also adopted Elesis and Lire name. Who are we to change it? GrandChaseRyan 15:09, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :I don't believe he's asking us to change it, but more like explaining to us about the name origins and the Bingo question, which is apparently incorrect or worded quite wrongly. I like the explanation though, and now I know where their names came from. :P :And I'll be rewording that part of the trivia then. Thank you fr the info, sir. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 16:16, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :His text is too long ,so i dun bother reading all of it. x.x GrandChaseRyan 16:21, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Unfortunately my good man, you HAVE to. Its part of Wikipedia standards to make our written explanations, essays, etc. that long and descriptive. Shadowblade777 01:52, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::It is their right to name them how they want, yes. That's why the end of my rant blames the bingo trivia for lying yet again. I'm not expecting anyone change it, it was just some trivia. I personally find characters with names exclusive to the opposite sex a bit interesting. I just don't like being lied to. :( Vorbei 02:40, December 13, 2010 (UTC) About Elesis and Elsword It was heavily implied that Elesis was the sister of Elsword. However, I believe that due to copyright issues regarding the different host companies, this connection was removed. Though I know it may be coincidental, there are images of Elsword's sister that seem to heavily resemble Elesis in a modified Savior outfit. ElType image. Her other appearances in there are page 5, 6, 9, 13, and 14. If you can view the English translations of that same volume, you can see what's said, I can't link to it atm because it won't work for me for some reason. Also, a wallpaper has an image of Elsword's sister. That same image of her is also in Elsword's intro. Early on, Rena and Aisha were supposed to be Lire and Arme, supposedly traveling with Elsword this time, though that was changed, obviously. That might have had a connection too. Also, I believe that Elsword's sister might not have been referred to by name in the Korean version (not sure about other versions), but I'm not sure. I bring this up because I was considering adding this in to the trivia, saying that it was (heavily) implied that Elesis is Elsword's brother, but wanted to know what you guys thought. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 04:36, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :I thought KoG Studios also designed Elsword? How can there be copyright issues? Shadowblade777 05:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Well like, I said, it's due to different companies hosting the two games. Well, that's what I read is the reason why Elesis can't be directly stated to actually be Elsword's sister. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 13:23, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Last Name Elesis is one of the FOUR characters whit their full names known. Others are Mari(Ming Onette),Ronan(Erudon) and Lire(Eryuell) Isn`t Eryuell the name of the squad Lire belongs in? GrandChaseRyan 11:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :BOTH OF YOU ARE WRONG. Eryuell is the ISLAND where Lire lives. Shadowblade777 00:22, March 11, 2011 (UTC) i love to draw anime so i showing you how i draw elesis i know doesnt really look like elesis because my pencil is not sharpend well and my webcam is not focasing Age how could elesis,arme,ronan,and ryan become older than before? did they undergo a timeskip or something? Leonardo Bryan John (talk) 10:14, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :During the start of the Grand Chase is their "past" age. "Present" age is when the Twelve Disciples were formed, sometime after Ashtaroth's defeat. The events of GC supposedly take place within a two year time span, but otherwise its not very clear. Shadowblade777 (talk) 23:12, April 23, 2014 (UTC) file #1 Elesis Sieghart This is the official English version of Elesis's character file posted on NAVER blog. Unfortunately the first posted character files were deleted so they had to make a new one. The Korean one can be also found in the blog: [X ] Elesis Sieghart Age: 17 Origin: '''Kanavan '''Affiliate: Grand Chase Height: 162cm Blood Type: O Birthday: '''August 5 (Leo) '''Hobby: Training her Sword Likes: Intense Battles, Taking showers Dislikes: Easy Battles Weak point: Dresses, Ghosts Elesis as the firstborn of Elscud Sieghart, was able to restore the Sieghart family name, which had been in chaos for a very long time. Being the first female successor of the family, she strives to be strong and has the tendency to act like a man. Despite not being the type to hold grudges, Sieghart's foolish antics have made things difficult on her search to find her missing father. During times when she is filled with worry or cannot think straight, she turns to training her sword to ease her mind. ✿♬ﾟ+.(｡◡‿◡)♪.+ﾟ♬✿。Be happy (talk) 11:06, June 15, 2015 (UTC)